Coaxial cables for transmission of high frequency signals are in widespread use in many military and commercial fields, including research and design laboratories, aviation and land-based applications. Cables configured for transmission of high frequency signals are designed to meet various strength, interference shielding and signal propagation requirements, which vary by application. High frequency cables typically sacrifice flexibility and size in order to meet these requirements.
However, high frequency cables are increasingly being used in space-limited applications. In order to fit high frequency cables within constricted areas, angled adapters may be installed at the ends of high frequency cables to provide a change of direction in a relatively small space.
High frequency signals transmitted through cables are very sensitive to disturbances caused by cable or adapter geometries. This sensitivity is especially apparent when a signal propagation direction is abruptly changed, as in the case of an angled adapter. Thus, there is a need for an angled adapter configured for installation in constricted areas and also configured for the safe transmission of high frequency signals.